What About Us?
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: After a relationship gets teared apart, both sides regret it and they both want to go back to the way it was. (SM/HHH)


I don't own anything except the ideas going through my little mind. Please don't steal those. You have your own little mind that comes up with its own little ideas. Everybody owns himself or herself, the Cardigan's own "Love Fool" and I own that little poem that's supposed to be the letter. ENJOY!  
  
((Denotes song lyrics *** Denotes a flashback  
  
  
  
((Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
  
((you love me no longer, I know  
  
((and maybe there is nothing  
  
((that I can do to make you do  
  
  
  
Was it because of my hair? I turned around in front of the mirror and looked at the brown hair that hung just below my shoulders. It definitely wasn't the hair, I concluded, moving so that it brushed over my shoulders before settling on my back again. Was it my boobs? I stood to the side and examined my reflection. Possibly, but why would that be a problem? I sure as hell wasn't fat. Granted, I'm not as skinny as that twig Stacy Keibler, but I am not fat. I stuck out my chin defiantly and glanced at the stubborn girl looking back at me. My attitude? Now that, that could be it. After standing in front of the mirror for a good two hours, I sighed in defeat and pulled on my bathrobe before padding downstairs.  
  
  
  
((Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
  
((that I ought to stick to another man  
  
((a man that surely deserves me  
  
((but I think you do  
  
  
  
"So you finally decided to come downstairs?" My mom quipped. She took in my rumpled appearance and upset expression and pulled me into a hug. "I know this is hard for you sweetie. Bu you have to be stronger then this."  
  
I nodded numbly in reply before slumping down into one of the kitchen chairs. I crossed my arms in front of me and rested my chin on top, watching my mom as she puttered around the kitchen in her slippers. "You know, I was upstairs for two hours just trying to figure out what it was about me that made him dump me." I admitted, grabbing a piece of toast leftover from breakfast. I turned it around, shook my head, and put it back on the blue flowered plate.  
  
"Find anything?" My mom asked, turning around and resting her hands on the back of my chair.  
  
I shrugged, turned around, and gave her a weak smile. "Not really. And I mean that in a completely unstuck-up way." I clarified, glancing at my reflection in the mirror above the stove. Damn, I looked like hell. There were black smudges under my eyes; mascara that had run due to the excessive amounts of crying last night, my white pajama set with the stars and moons were visible under the bright blue bathrobe, and my hair was matted to my head.  
  
My mom looked at me and my not so normal appearance and stifled a grin. "Maybe you'll feel better once you go take a bath or shower or something. I already called Molly and Trish and they should be over in a couple of hours." I grinned as she shooed me out of the kitchen and up to my room. I loved my mommy.  
  
I walked over to my stereo and turned on the radio before turning towards the bathroom that was connected to my room. I filled the bathtub with borderline hot water and added bubbles and bath salts. I slid out of my bathrobe and pajamas and sunk down into the water, allowing the bubbles to rise over my shoulders and I made the mistake of staring out into my room. My eyes immediately caught on the framed picture on my dresser, the one that had been taken when we both realized how much in love we were. God we looked happy, and now what? I'm here miserable, exhausted after only sleeping two hours last night, and I look like shit! What the hell!  
  
Maybe, did I really just let the whole federation get in the way? I thought, tapping my fingers idly against the side of the tub. I thought about that possibility for a minute. Honestly, I didn't think so.  
  
I got out half an hour later and, after drying off, slipped on a pair of white, terry-cloth shorts and a red t-shirt that my parents got from Greece when they went there on their second honeymoon. I dried my hair, pulled it back into a half ponytail, and ran some Chapstick over my lips.  
  
"You look much better." My mom commented, once I came back downstairs.  
  
"Thanks." I replied, throwing myself down on the over-stuffed leather couch. I propped my feet on the glass and marble coffee table and after examining the French manicure on my toes that was in desperate need of attention, shrugged and flipped on the TV.  
  
  
  
((So I cry, I pray and I beg  
  
  
  
I looked up as the doorbell rang and I switched off the 'Behind the Music' marathon on VH-1. I rested the remote on the end table and got up and pulled open the door to reveal two of my best friends in the whole world.  
  
Molly and Trish came into the house carrying a various array of what looked like junk food and movies and set it all down on the coffee table. They sat on either side of me and just looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Spill it." Trish said simply, grabbing a bag of cheese puffs out of the closest bag.  
  
I leaned back against the back of the couch. "There's nothing to spill. I'm moping. He dumped me and now I'm upset about it"  
  
"But you're so obviously too good for him." Molly supplied from my other side. "He was stupid to dump you and I'm sure that he keeps kicking himself because of it."  
  
"Very helpful." Trish said dryly, handing me a bag of skittles. She took my hand. "But seriously Hon. Please, please don't dwell on this." She then looked down quickly at my nails and reached into her purse and pulled out a nail file and a bottle of pink nail polish. She started to work on my nails when the phone rang.  
  
I pulled my hand away from Trish's death grip and answered the phone. "Hello?" I answered, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I shut my eyes as soon as the person on the other line spoke. Trish and Molly noticed the sudden nervousness in my voice and moved so that they were sitting right in front of me.  
  
"Um, hi." I replied, tucking my hair behind my ears. I cursed silently when I saw my hand shaking but then brightened up, remembering the stubborn girl in the mirror upstairs. "Why are you calling?" Molly and Trish both gave me a thumbs up.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about you and about us and what I said the other day."  
  
Exit immoveable stubborn girl; enter jittery and lovesick girl who would do anything for the man on the other end of the line; stage right if you don't mind.  
  
Trish had her head bent down and was writing quickly on a piece of scrap paper. Molly nodded and held it up. 'Tell him to go to hell!'  
  
I shook my head, got up, and walked to the kitchen. "What do you mean you've been thinking about um, me and us? You're the one that broke it off, not me."  
  
"I know." He said simply. "But I realize now that I made a stupid mistake and I was just nervous because it was starting to get too serious and I didn't think I'm ready for a really serious relationship." He paused. "I guess I didn't know it would go this far."  
  
"What the hell do you mean you didn't know it was going this far? We were going out for two fucking years, where the hell did you think it was going?" I snapped, resting my head against the back door. Yes, I had to stop myself from pacing. I never ever pace.  
  
He remained silent for a minute and I began to think he'd hung up when he started talking again. "I think that I'm finally ready for a serious relationship with you though."  
  
"Congratulations." I spat out. "You weren't ready for me so what makes you think that I'm ready for you now that you just think, you might be ready?"  
  
He sighed. "I know that I deserved that but I want you to please give me another chance."  
  
"Yeah well, I want you to go to hell; but for some reason we can't always get what we want." I said cynically, dropping the phone back down onto the table as I hung up. I glanced out the window and noticed numbly that it was raining out. How fitting.  
  
  
  
((Love me love me  
  
((say that you love me  
  
((fool me fool me  
  
((go on and fool me  
  
  
  
"We're very proud of you." Trish said slowly from the door to the kitchen. Molly nodded and she continued. "It took a lot of guts for you to tell him what you did instead of just taking him back."  
  
I looked at them, both of them trying to be so helpful and understanding, and I slid to the ground and started sobbing. I knew my face was getting red, my hair starting to come loose from the elastic, and now Molly's shoulder was getting wet as she put her arm around me comfortingly.  
  
They pulled me up from the floor and led me upstairs to my room. I sat down on the couch miserably, pushing the hair out of my face. Molly handed me a box of tissues and a couple of Tylenol after informing me that they had to leave, while Trish gave me the good stuff; a 1lb bag of peanut M&Ms and the TV remote. They both left a couple minutes later and once again I was sitting there alone wallowing in my own self-pity.  
  
  
  
((Love me love me  
  
((pretend that you love me  
  
((leave me leave me  
  
((just say that you need me  
  
((I can't care 'bout anything but you...  
  
  
  
I looked over to the right and almost immediately caught sight of a picture taped to my mirror. Our "Wedding". God, how messed up was that whole storyline? Come to think of it, the writers always seemed like they had it in for me for one reason or another. Having trouble with your salary? I am NOT the one to take it out on.  
  
Shit, this was the worst thing about being in long-term relationships; as soon as you break up you have a good couple years worth of memories to hold you over until the next guy came along. I actually say that like I know what I'm talking about, but I don't. I don't live up to the name people start chanting whenever they see my face. Tens of thousands of people who don't even know me, telling me that I'm a slut. You think you know me; thanks Edge, I'm borrowing your music.  
  
  
  
((Lately I have desperately pondered,  
  
((spent my nights awake and I wonder  
  
((what I could do have done in another way  
  
((to make you stay  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Steph honey, can you come in here for a second?" Vince McMahon called to his youngest daughter from his office.  
  
Stephanie came into the room a couple minutes later and didn't even notice the young blonde man who was sitting on the chair opposite Vince's desk. "What's up Daddy?" She asked, straightening her button-down white shirt.  
  
Vince motioned to the guy, who stood up and held out his hand. "This is one of our newest wrestlers, Paul Levesque. Paul, this is my daughter Stephanie."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She answered, shaking his hand briefly.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine." He replied, holding onto her hand longer than necessary. She forced out a smile and pulled her hand back as politely as she could. He turned back to Vince. "I should probably go and meet some of the other wrestlers." They shook hands. "Once again, thank you so much Mr. McMahon, you don't know what this means to me." He got up out of the chair and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"He's going to be something in a couple of years." Vince commented, looking over at his daughter, who was presently flipping through a magazine left on the couch. "What do you think Steph?"  
  
She looked up and shrugged. "I don't know; I don't think that he's going to be anything special." She confessed. "Just another pretty blonde with an attitude."  
  
***  
  
"We need to get married." Paul said to Stephanie, a hurried look on his face.  
  
Stephanie casually began packing her things into her suitcase and then turned to him slowly. "We don't need to do anything. I don't even like you and I'm engaged. So I'd suggest that you leave my locker room right now before I call my dad."  
  
His face darkened before he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room, muttering something along the lines of 'We're getting married if it's the last thing I do'.  
  
***  
  
"Um, where are you taking me exactly?" Stephanie managed out, struggling to sit up in the passenger's seat of Paul's car. Her head hurt and she felt nauseous. She looked over at the driver but could only make out some kind of blurry shape.  
  
"We're getting married." Paul said simply, pressing down on the gas petal harder as the speedometer crept up to 80.  
  
"Hmm, so what did you do to me?" Stephanie asked, covering her eyes with her hands to keep from getting dizzy. "And aren't I already engaged?"  
  
Paul laughed almost evilly at the confused expression on her usually pretty face. "Not anymore you're not. And once everybody sees the tape, there's going to be nothing that you can do about it."  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
He pulled to a stop at one of the drive-thru wedding chapels and handed the lady the license he had obtained earlier in the week. Within five minutes he sped off again and the two were married; with Stephanie having no remembrance of anything.  
  
*** {AN: I don't know how this really happened b'cuz I didn't see it, so bare with me if this isn't how it went; it sounded good in my head!}  
  
"I'm so proud of my little girl." Vince said, holding onto Stephanie's hand as they walked down the ramp towards the ring. They got into the ring and she looked up at her soon-to-be husband, Andrew Martin.  
  
"Do you, Stephanie McMahon, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or-"  
  
Triple H's music started up and Stephanie whirled around to face the man that was intruding on her wedding; her special day.  
  
"Aww, our little Stephy is all grown up and getting married." Triple H said in a mocking voice, while the people around him started cheering at the interruption.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing Hunter, but you need to get your ass backstage before I suspend you; you know that you're not supposed to be here tonight." Vince growled as he took the microphone and stared at him menacingly.  
  
"I don't think that you guys are ever going to look at your precious Stephanie the same again." Triple H said simply, locking eyes with her.  
  
A chill went through her body as she saw the cold look on his face, but it quickly turned into a scowl as she snatched the microphone away from her dad. "Hunter, I have no idea what you're doing or talking about but you better get the hell out of here and not ruin my wedding!" She paused as, and then watched as the lights dimmed and a video started playing on the Titantron. "What's going on?" She asked nervously.  
  
"You'll see." Triple H said in an almost evil voice.  
  
Video footage of the two at the drive-thru chapel filled the screen and the audience collectively gasped when they heard the priest proudly announce the two as 'Mr. And Mrs. Helmsley'.  
  
Both Andrew and Vince looked at her as she dropped the microphone in surprise. She saw herself up on the screen, struggling to sit up as she looked to be in almost a drunken state. "What the hell is that?" Stephanie spat out, her voice shaking with anger.  
  
"Now Steph is that any way to talk to your new husband?" He asked, making his way down the ramp. He entered the ring and draped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Stephanie shook his arm off and turned towards him, a pissed off look on her face. She inhaled deeply as she turned to Andrew, who had an upset look on his face. She threw herself into his arms and he held onto her tightly.  
  
And Vince, instead of getting upset with Hunter, turned to Stephanie. "I cannot believe that you would do something like this to disgrace your family and the man that you supposedly loved."  
  
"I can't believe it either." Andrew said, letting go of her abruptly.  
  
Stephanie looked at them both in shock and her eyes narrowed. She brought her hand back and first slapped Andrew, and then her father. She strode over to Hunter and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately. "You'll be sorry." She sneered once they broke apart. "You two have no idea who you're messing with!" She grabbed Triple H's hand and walked with him out of the ring and up the ramp.  
  
***  
  
I fell over onto the pile of pillows and sighed. They had been sorry; I did show them who they were messing with. Granted, it wasn't the right way, but I showed them. I missed Paul. Oh God, did I really just say that? I did. Shit.  
  
  
  
((Reason will not lead to solution  
  
((I will end up lost in confusion  
  
((I don't care if you really care  
  
((as long as you don't go  
  
  
  
From upstairs, I heard a knocking on the front door and I contemplated just ignoring it, but they were persistent. I dragged myself off the couch and went downstairs. "Hold on!" I yelled to whoever was knocking on the door. Oh great, now they had resorted to using the doorbell. I yanked open the door, half expecting to see Trish saying she had forgot something; there was no one.  
  
Now I was imagining things? This was not good. Maybe Mom and Dad could come home early. Maybe it was Shane taking advantage of my sorry, messed up state. Stupid bastard. I was about to close the door when I noticed a note stuck under the 'Welcome' mat. I picked it up gingerly, as if afraid it'd bite me or something, and unfolded the delicate piece of paper.  
  
Honey, I know I broke your heart, therefore I made a sin. Just please give me a second chance for it won't happen again. I know I don't deserve it, or any of your trust, but prove my love to only you, sweetheart, please, I must. I know that I'm not the best in everything I do, but everything I ever do, I do it just for you. I'm overwhelmed by your every kiss and by your every touch. Please, you are my everything. I love you so much. You're my only purpose in life, without you I might die. I never meant to hurt you, never meant to make you cry. I know this may not heal how I've ripped us both apart. Yet, I had to let you know just what's inside my broken heart. I yearned to tell you all my thoughts, and how I truly feel. And that everything I ever say, is nothing else but real.  
  
  
  
((So I cry, I pray and I beg  
  
  
  
My fingers shook as I read the last line on the piece of paper and held onto the doorframe to keep steady. I turned the paper over and read the simple instructions on the back, written in the same messy, yet somehow managing to look romantic, scrawl.  
  
I want to talk to you. You know where.  
  
Without even a second thought, I grabbed my keys off the rack and threw on my jacket and raced out the door, not caring whether or not it was locked.  
  
"Miss McMahon!" The maid yelled. "You're not wearing any shoes dear! You're going to catch cold!"  
  
I ignored the well-meaning advice and jumped into my car. I saw Shane pull in just as I started the car and I waved him away impatiently as he started towards me. I pulled out of the driveway and glanced down as the speedometer crept up to 65 mph.  
  
***  
  
"Why the hell should I renew our wedding vows?!" Triple H thundered. "And why does everything we do have to be so Goddamn public!? Why Stephanie? Why can't we ever just have a normal relationship?" He stared down at her.  
  
Her breath was coming in shallow gasps and she realized that she was this close to losing the man that she loved, both onstage and off. She swallowed and remained silent as she tried thinking up something to say. Meanwhile, his gaze was getting even angrier.  
  
"Well come on Stephanie. You're the brilliant conniving bitch of the McMahon family!" He spat out, earning thunderous applause from the audience. "Give me one good reason why I should go through with this!" After getting no response from her, he spun around angrily and went to stalk out of the ring.  
  
Quick, think of something! Stephanie urged herself, watching as he laid one hand on the top rope. "You should do this for me." She said, pleasantly noting that he had stopped moving. He turned around but remained right where he was, staring at her as if daring her to say something.  
  
"Why?!" He yelled, getting impatient.  
  
"It's because." She started, trying to force the untrue words out of her mouth. The only words she could think of that would keep him with her for as long as she wanted. "Hunter, it's because I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, realizing that she had started to cry, desperate to know his reaction.  
  
Triple H looked down at the ground for a second while everything around him, save Stephanie's quiet sniffling, was quiet, waiting to see how he would take it. He looked up into her hopeful eyes and slowly walked towards her. She winced as he stood about five inches away from her, no emotion evident on his face. She opened her mouth to say something else when he smiled and picked her up into a big hug. He put his hand to her stomach and grinned. "I'm going to be a father?"  
  
Stephanie nodded, feeling hurt inside. Hurt because she had just made the single worst mistake of her life by telling him what she did. If he ever found out, it would backfire and he'd still leave her. "Yes." She whispered, feeling her stomach churn as she said the simple one syllable word.  
  
***  
  
  
  
((Love me love me  
  
((say that you love me  
  
((fool me fool me  
  
((go on and fool me  
  
((Love me love me  
  
((pretend that you love me  
  
((leave me leave me  
  
((just say that you need me  
  
  
  
I shook the thought from my head. That had been the single most stupid thing I'd ever done in my whole life. And believe me, I had a short life and done a lot of stupid things. I reached over and turned the radio up louder and sang aimlessly along with whatever was coming out of the speakers.  
  
About five minutes later, I turned right and started down the obscure dirt road. I pulled to a stop in front of the small clearing and gripped my hands around the steering wheel. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and with a deep breath, pulled my hood over my head and stepped out onto the gravel path.  
  
I walked, still cautiously, down the familiar trail and felt my pulse quicken as I almost reached the spot I was looking for.  
  
"So you actually decided to come?" A voice to my left asked softly.  
  
I turned around and just the sight of him caused my heart to start beating faster. He was actually here, in front of me, after everything that had happened between us, which caused us to fight and break up. He was here.  
  
  
  
((Love me love me  
  
((say that you love me  
  
((fool me fool me  
  
((go on and fool me  
  
  
  
He closed the distance between us in a couple of strides and stood in front of me once again. I wasn't afraid this time, as opposed to all the other time because now, he was the one that set this up, not me.  
  
"I meant everything that I wrote in that letter." He said honestly, twirling his watch around his wrist. "You know that right?"  
  
I shrugged and he looked up just as I did so. "But you can't say that you didn't mean any of those things that you said the other day." I explained when he gave me a questioning look.  
  
"But I didn't Stephanie!" He said in an exasperated tone of voice. "I was stupid and rambling and I didn't know what I was saying. You have to believe that."  
  
I turned away from him and sat down on one of the benches scattering the park. I jumped as he put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged him off and was about to say something when he came over to my side of the bench and pressed his lips firmly against mine.  
  
"Please say that we can still be together." He pleaded, searching my eyes for some indication of how I was feeling. "I love you so much Stephanie. More than any words will ever be able to describe."  
  
I stared at him silently as he sat down next to me and tried keeping down the excitement that was bubbling up in my chest. He wanted us to be together. He loves me. And he looks so gorgeous right now. I felt my lips turn up into a small smile and I grabbed his hand. "I love you too Paul."  
  
  
  
((I can't care 'bout anything but you...  
  
  
  
*~Finished~*  
  
Please R&R w/ your feedback. I really want to know what you guys thought about this story! 


End file.
